1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to tooling equipment and, more particularly, to a bushed in-line threaded hole and plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Fixture plates are often used to position and secure materials during machining, processing, and working with a wide variety of castings, forgings, and parts. The fixture plates typically provision for multiple tooling components to be installed at selected locations in order to accommodate selected materials and workholding methods. Precise tolerances are often required when producing parts.
A number of working devices are used to support, secure, or locate the material on the fixture plate. In order to accept such devices, fixture plates typically use a threaded member in threaded engagement to the fixture plate and a separate bushing pounded into the fixture plate adjacent to the threaded member. Problems can arise during installation of the bushing wherein damage to the surface of the fixture plate can result as well as the difficulty of pressing the bushing properly. Additionally, removal of the bushing often requires great force and can damage the receiving holes in the fixture plates. Removal is often required when the surface of the fixture plate is to be resurfaced through skimming to remove marring and scarring that has occurred. The orientation of the threaded member and the bushing can also be slightly misaligned when installed or during adjustments. Given the separate nature of the bushing and the threaded member, it is fairly difficult to adjust the position of the bushing and threaded member relative to the fixture plate.
Although great strides have been made in tooling equipment, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.